My Reason to Live!
by Lewis-Hoechlin-Haynes-Posey
Summary: Derek has just become the Alpha and Jackson wants the bite, but where will this lead? Contains Sexual Content Derek/Jackson Slash do not read if you are uncomfortable with this. Adult Themes
1. Chapter 1

**My Reason to Live!**

**Jackson Whittemore / Derek Hale**

**A Fan Fiction By Lewis Hackfath**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf nor do I claim any writes to the characters actors or themes mentioned in this fan fiction. This is for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended. The events mentioned in this fiction are not related in any way to the teen wolf show and the sexuality of the actors is not true to that of the fan-fiction __**WARNING THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN FICTION RATED M FOR STRONG SEX SCENE**_

**Enjoy!**

Outline:

Jackson is bitten by Derek after the show down with the alpha but the taste of Jackson blood stirs something primal in Derek.

**Jackson Point of view:**

The Door creaked open as I stepped inside the burnt out remains of the hale mansion, McCall and Stiles had already left to go and check on Lydia which gave me some alone time with the new Alpha. As I stepped into the house I let the door slowly creak closed.

"Derek" I called out in a strong voice into the seemingly empty house, but he was here, I knew he was.

I got no response so I called it out louder.

"Derek!" Still no response!

Derek appeared at the top of the crumbling stairway, I felt my fear begin to consume me I opened my mouth and closed it a few times.

"I helped you, I helped save you!" I said in a shaky voice my fear pressing on my heart constricting my vessels I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

"You got what you wanted!" I yelled across the room at Derek.

"You got what you wanted! Now it's my turn to get what I want!" I said in a shaky voice although I was starting to regain composure.

Derek leapt from the top of the stair case landing in a crouch just in front of me. He stood up and flashed me an evil looking smirk as his eyes began to glow a bright red, showing the wolf inside him. He opened his mouth as the large vicious fangs protruded from his gums. I was terrified never had I seen anything so frightening in my life. Derek latched onto my neck with his fangs. I felt a burning pain radiate through my body, I had never felt anything so painful in my life, and it felt like my insides were trying to force themselves out of my pores. I screamed as he locked his jaws into place. Then I heard a sound I never thought I would hear from the emotionless man that had his jaws locked around my neck. I heard him moan as my blood poured into his mouth and then everything went black.

**Derek Point of View:**

As the blood poured out of Jackson's neck and came into contact with my tongue I could not help the moan that escaped my lips, his blood tasted magical like nothing I ever had tasted before in my life, it was beyond human. All I could think about was that heavenly taste as it flowed into my mouth. I realised that the longer my teeth stayed in Jackson's flesh the more blood he would lose and I was killing him. I had to release him. I mustered up all the strength left in my body and forced the wolf to recede. After torturous minutes that seemed like hours I finally forced it to disappear. I released Jackson and he collapsed on top of me he had passed out and was in the middle of transition. I could not help but cradle the boy in my arms. He was my first official pack member, I knew that Scott would take some convincing to join after I took away his only hope of salvation. But I could not run the risk, if Scott became the alpha there would be no telling what would happen. He would probably end up with a bullet through his heart, and I did not want any more blood on my hands. After I willingly handed my family over to Kate I felt ashamed of my past, but looking down at the innocent boy in my arms I could not help but feel that he would be my redemption. Like he would help me forgive myself take away the pain, I could feel something stir inside me as I held the boy close to me, but Jackson was not gay he would never feel the same way about me. I pushed the feelings away and carried Jackson up the stairs and gently placed him in my bed. I had cleaned up my room it was the only room in the house that was even remotely liveable anymore. I pulled the covers over Jackson and went and sat in the remains of an old arm chair in the corner of the room, I would make sure that Jackson was protected through the night, he was my first pack member and I wanted him to be safe. I would never let any harm come to the boy that lay passed out in my bed, I would give my life to protect him.

**In the morning**

**Derek Point of View:**

The next morning as the sun began to shine through the blackened window of my bedroom Jackson began to stir, I had not slept all night in fear that something would happen to Jackson, I knew there was a chance that Jackson would not survive the bite, but I could not help but feel as If I was willing him to live through it. Jackson slowly opened his eyes and sat up rubbing the sleep from them. All of a sudden he remembered what happened last night and looked up and saw me sitting in the corner of the room still staring at him intently from the burnt arm chair.

"I survived!" Jackson said in the most obvious of ways. I could not hold back the small chuckle I made at the statement.

"It would seem you did, how do you feel?" I asked him.

"Like everything is in high definition, I can smell so much clearer the feel of the sheets on my skin is magnified and I can hear the sounds of the lizards in the grass outside scampering through the dead leaves of the surrounding trees." He replied.

I let out another little chuckle at how he was taking it so well.

"But there's some other smell in the room and I can't pin point it." He said and I froze "I can smell… you!"

He stared at me and I stared at him, my scent was affecting him and I loved it. I decided to play the sly card.

"Oh and how do I Smell, Jackson" I said seductively, he flinched as I said his name he was melting in the palm of my hand. I loved the sense of power of control and so did my wolf.

I stood up and walked over towards the bed stopping right in front of Jackson I sat down and stared deep into those beautiful blue eyes. They flashed a luminous amber colour. Before I knew what was happening Jackson and my lips had connected and it was as if there were sparks flying through the air, colliding with one and other making firework patterns throughout my bedroom. It didn't take long for the kiss to get intense; soon our tongues were fighting for dominance in the space between our lips neither of us was going to give up without a fight. Eventually I gained control over the kiss and plunged my tongue into Jackson's mouth licking around and tasting that mouth which I so desperately craved. I couldn't resist any longer, I ripped Jackson's designer shirt from his body before snapping his belt open and ripping his too tight jeans down his legs. I nipped at every place on his body I could get at enjoying the numerous grunts whimpers and moans coming from my willing victim.

"P-Please Derek" Jackson said in a shaky voice ridden with need and want.

I knew what he was asking for but I needed to hear him say it.

"Please Derek what?" I asked him in a seductive voice. Making sure to kiss and nip his hip bone immediately after speaking, savouring the moan that rolled from his lips.

"Suck me, please" he moaned.

I growled at the thought of having his throbbing member between my lips and I could not wait any longer I kissed my way down his abdomen stopping just above the head of his long thick cock. Jackson was about eight and a half inches and was quite thick. I licked the bead of precum that had escaped the head of his cock. The moment I tasted the slightly salty liquid I growled deep within my chest. I kissed the head of his hard member before taking it all down my throat. He let out a long moan of pleasure and thrusted his hips up trying to ram himself even further down my throat. I pushed his hips back and began sucking his big cock lost in pure bliss by the noises the male above me was making. It wasn't long before he was shooting his load down my throat; I savoured the taste of that salty liquid before swallowing it down. I released him from my lips and kissed my way back up his body until I was level with his face. I kissed him passionately conveying my love for him through our lips.

The alpha wolf inside me was scratching to be released it wanted to fuck its mate to claim it as its own but I would not allow it to harm Jackson.

"UUgh, Jackson I need to be inside you." I moaned.

"Then what's stopping you" he panted still trying to regulate his breathing after the heavy release he had just experienced.

"I don't know if I'll be able to control myself once we start. I don't want to hurt you. My wolf wants to claim you as its mate."

"Derek, I'm not as breakable as you think" He said grinding himself against me.

He was hard again and I my control was thinning I couldn't hold out any longer. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the ground. He moaned at the sight of my chiselled abs and bulging pictorials, and I loved the noise. I reached down and undid my belt teasingly slow, Jackson whimpered at the slow speed but new better than to try and rush his alpha. He laid back and beared his neck for me. Once the belt was unclasped I slowly pulled it from all the loops my eyes fixated on the withering boy beneath me. That's all he was a boy, a boy of 17 that I was so desperate to claim as my own. I dropped the belt to the floor to join my shirt before leaning down and licking and nipping the bare flesh of his neck taking in the moans groans and whimpers that I was able to draw from the boy who was mine and only mine. As I felt more blood rush into my impossibly hard cock I could feel it straining on the fabric of my skinny jeans. I reached down and unclasped the jeans and slid the zipper all the way down. The sound of the metal teeth opening filled the room around us as if it was the only thing in the world.

**Jackson Point of View:**

As the zipper of Derek's jeans bottomed out I saw the size of his cock it was huge, it had to be at least 10 inches and it was thick. I got a little nervous at the pain I would probably experience for my first time. Derek must have sensed it immediately and stopped and asked if I was sure I said yes I didn't want to let my nerves get in the way I wanted this, and I was going to get it.

I helped him out of his jeans and soon they too were discarded to the growing pile of both intact and shredded clothes on the floor at the foot of the bed. Derek leaned down and kissed me before reaching over to the dresser and retrieving a small bottle of water based lubricant from the drawer's burnt shell. I listened to the crack of the lid it was as if it echoed through the whole house like it was the only sound left in the world. Derek smoothed some onto his fingers before lifting my legs up and onto his shoulders I felt him gently rub my puckered hole with the lubricated finger before gently pushing it inside me. It felt odd at first but once I relaxed he pushed it against my prostate quickly adding the second finger during my long and satisfied moan. It didn't take long for Derek to stretch me open and within five minutes I was prepped and ready to take his cock, he used the remaining lube on his fingers to slick his big cock giving it a few squeezes as he spread the lube over his length. Derek closed the distance between us, slowly pushing his cock inside my still tight entrance. I gasped a little at the intrusion and slight sting it brought but when he brushed on my prostate I quickly forgot about the pain as I was overcome with pleasure. Before I knew it Derek was pressed fully inside me, he leant down and captured my lips with his own dominating my mouth as he slowly began to fuck into me hitting my prostate head on with every slow and powerful thrust.

"Harder Derek" I screamed as he continually bumped against that little button inside of me.

Derek replied with a low growl and sped up his thrusts each more powerful than the one before. I felt amazing with Derek inside of me. It didn't take long for my orgasm to build up I felt my stomach tighten and screamed Derek's name as I came all over my abs and chest. The clenching of my muscles around Derek must have pushed him over the edge as well because before I knew it he was filling me with his cum and howling out as loud as he could. As his orgasm finished he collapsed on top of me I let my eyes steadily drift shut under the weight of the sexy werewolf laying both inside and on top of me. I fell asleep to the sound of Derek's steady beating heart.

**Derek Point of View:**

I finally felt like I was whole again I had found a reason to live again and it was lying beneath me, my softening member still inside it. My own reason to live Jackson Whittimore! There was a loud bang from beneath me and I heard running coming up the stairs. The door to the bedroom smashed open and there stood Scott Mcall. As the door hit the wall Jackson awoke beneath me at the loud bang it created.

"Shh im here" I told him.

"Whittimore! What are you doing here?" Scott spoke

I growled possessively at him, he was not to speak to my mate like that.

"What are you doing here Scott?" I spoke my voice feral as the alpha wolf inside me fought to be released.

"You called, your my alpha I cannot resist your call." Scott spoke.

Scott then realised what he had walked in on, his eyes flashing gold with anger, he released a low growl

"He's mine Whittimore and you better back off." Scott spoke.

"Calm down Scott" I spoke, this was going to be hard to explain.

**A/N** - Ok Guys im thinking of continuing this but i want to know if you think i should. So PM or Review either way the continuation of this story is up to you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**My Reason to Live**

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

"He's mine Whittemore" Scott growled eyeing Jackson as he lay in the arms of Derek in bed feeling calm and collected in the presence of his alpha

"Calm Down Scott!" Derek growled pissed that Scott was speaking to his mate this way

Scott continued to growl at Derek, Derek gently untangled himself from Jackson, kissing him on the head and tucking the blankets around him whispering to him to sleep and that he would be back after he dealt with Scott. Derek told Scott to meet him outside, Scott reluctantly turned his back and left the room and the moment Jackson had fallen asleep Derek left the room silently and headed outside to confront Scott.

"What are you doing up there with him?" Scott yelled the moment Derek stepped out of the door.

"I was sleeping with my mate Scott, not that it's any of your business!" Derek growled back at the defiant beta in front of him.

"You hate him, he never thinks about anyone but himself, you were prepared to kill him when Peter told you to." Scott yelled at Derek.

"I was being controlled by an Alpha the same way he controlled you at the school that night he made you shift filled you with the need to kill your friends, I only discovered he was my mate when I became an Alpha myself. And Scott, let us not forget how much you think about only yourself, the only reason you helped me kill the Alpha was for the slight chance that if you killed him it would cure you and then you could be with Alison without her family getting in the way, isn't that right Scott. You didn't care that Stiles, Lydia and Jackson were all in danger because you put off helping me for so long, only when Alison's father found out about you did you consider helping me in hopes of a cure. And the only reason you're here now, when I howled is because you thought I was calling my pack, I was telling all the wolves around that Jackson was mine and no one was to touch him. The only reason you want me now is the sense of power that I bring, and because now your only cure is gone, you want to learn to control it, you can be part of my pack Scott, but you will never be my mate. I am Jackson's like he is mine." Derek growled

Scott let out a huff, but he knew Derek was right, he was selfish he let Stiles and everyone else take the fall for his actions because he had his head so far up Alison's arse he didn't realise that everyone around him was in danger and it was time he paid for the pain he had caused, time he apologised to Stiles and checked up on Lydia to find out what has happened to her.

Scott let the tears fall down his cheeks as all the trouble and pain he had caused became apparent to him, he fell to the ground sobs falling from him, his breath short an raspy. Derek felt bad at what he had just done to Scott but it was needed, he had to break him down in order to rebuild him as part of his pack and fix the relationships around him, starting with Stiles. Derek needed Stiles to forgive Scott for everything he had done, so that he could convince Scott to join his pack and learn to control the wolf. Derek needed Scott to fix things with Stiles so that he could break what little ties remained between Alison and Scott, cut him off from the hunters and stop him from risking the safety of not only Derek and his on life but now Jackson's as well, and Jackson was the most important thing to Derek in the world. Derek climbed down and wrapped his arms around Scott picking him up and carrying him into the burnt out shell of the hale manor, placing him down on the slightly intact sofa before placing a gentle kiss on each of his cheeks and finally his lips.

"Everything will be fine Scott. You will fix everything and perhaps find your true mate in the process. Jackson and I will be upstairs when you have composed yourself come and see us" Derek said before turning and walking out of the room and up the stairs.

When Scott walked into the room Jackson was nuzzled against Derek's chest his arms wrapped around his naked torso, Scott could not help but let a growl slip from his lips, he wanted to be nuzzled into that chest with his arms around his alpha, with Derek's strong arms wrapped around him feeling warm and safe. Jackson heard the growl an instantly snuggled in closer trying to get as close to Derek as possible, Scott was not sure if it was to spite him or if he was just worried about the noise coming from him. Derek signalled Scott to sit next to him on the bed, Scott slowly approached and cautiously sat on the bed, and Derek wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulders and pulled him in close flush against his side. A growl came from the sleeping Jackson nuzzled against him, Derek calmed him down by rubbing soothing circles on his back tracing the shape of the triple spiral on his back.

"Scott, what I said downstairs, you have to understand that I meant what I said, Jackson is my mate, I will always choose him over you, I understand the need to feel powerful, I killed my uncle to gain the power of the alpha because it was my birthright, but you need to know Scott, I underestimated you, you are a powerful wolf someone I want in my pack, but in order to do that you have to leave your old pack. That would mean no more Alison, and as for Stiles, while he infuriates me to no end. He is someone I want as part of my pack as well, his position as the sheriffs son is a huge advantage in any situation we may come across in the future. But in order for Stiles to become part of my pack as well, you need to fix things with him, tell him you are sorry for what you have done to him over the past few weeks, make it up to him and Scott, you will find your mate and that person is someone you would do anything to protect. If you let them down you will unconsciously make it up to them, if you're worried or scared they are someone you will run to and everything will be fine. Scott your mate is someone who when you are with you get nervous and unsure but when you're in their arms everything works out, that's how I feel with Jackson. That doesn't mean I won't show affection with the rest of the pack but it does mean that I will be very possessive of Jackson." Derek said keeping Scott close to his side Scott nuzzling in close to his naked torso, he could faintly here Jackson making possessive growls as he slept not quite content with anyone from outside the pack being this close to his alpha.

"I will speak to Alison tomorrow at school and I will make everything right with Stiles and Jackson, I want to be part of your pack Derek, realising that I am werewolf forever now, has given me reason to become part of a pack and learn control." Scott said his voice weak and uncurtain.

Derek kept him close as Scott slowly dozed off to sleep letting the sense of belonging and family wash over him, Derek had given Scott a new reason to live his life as a werewolf, a way to control the beast within, a reason to be who he was.

Authors note: OK guys and Gals, yes I know it's a very short chapter but I think that the newest chapter on this story should be nice and sweet, just to work you back into it, explain Scott's sudden possessiveness for Derek, explain what Derek feels for Jackson and how Scott will feel for his mate when he finds. Let me know what you think in the reviews and any suggestions you have for the following chapters, if any of you want to read my other stories I'm working on Conflicting perspectives again however updates are going to slow down a little bit now as I started back at Uni today :( so not keen hahaha

Xox Lewis


	3. Authors Note

Hello Everyone who reads my reason to live,

I am sorry to have not posted a chapter in such a long time, I am currently studying at University and have found that I have very little time for anything else, I wanted to let you all know that I really do appreciate the support and also that this story is not in the scrap pile so to speak, it has been place on reserve until I can get some time to write up the new chapter. for those of you that read Conflicting Perspectives I am currently working on the newest chapter of the story however as aformentioned i have very little time and it may be some time before the chapter comes out, but i still felt the need to let you all know what is happening.

warm regards,

Lewis


End file.
